This invention relates to a sublimation apparatus that is to say, an apparatus for causing a gas to precipitate in the solid form and thereafter causing the gas precipitated in the solid form to sublime.
In this specification and in the appended claims, subliming only means passing directly from the solid phase into the gaseous phase.
The invention relates more particularly to an apparatus for causing a gas to precipitate in the solid form by cooling and thereafter causing the gas precipitated in the solid form to sublime by heating, comprising a vessel provided with inlet and outlet means for the supply and removal of the gas to be treated, cooling means for cooling the gas in said vessel and causing it to precipitate in the solid form, and heating means for causing the gas precipitated in the solid form in the vessel to sublime.